


i think i love you

by bellowbacks



Series: Star Trek: Alternate Alternate Original Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: Jim surprises Bones for Valentine's day!





	i think i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop myself from writing something sappy for valentines day (instead of doing my hw) so here it is! takes place somewhere during the 5 year mission, post st:beyond! 
> 
> also, i didn't edit this At All so let me know any terrible terrible mistakes!
> 
> title from tuesday by hippo campus! (a very good bones song)

Leonard woke up to Jim’s warm body against his back and his hands wrapped around his middle, rubbing his chest under his shirt. 

“Hmm?” he grumbled, turning his head just enough to see that Jim was awake. 

“Mornin’,” Jim smiled and kissed the corner of Bones’ mouth. Leonard closed his eyes and let his head fall down onto their pillow again.

After taking a deep breath, he mumbled, “Why are you awake so early? My alarm hasn’ even gone off, Jim.” Jim pressed a kiss to the back of Leonard’s neck and pulled the blanket over them both a little better.

“I turned off your alarm,” Jim said, causing Leonard to immediately panic and reach for his padd as quickly as possible.

“What? Kid, I have a shift today, you can’t just-” Leonard said as he sat up and scrubbed at his eyes, stopping when he saw that his schedule was empty for today. “What did you do, Jim?” he asked with tired resignation permeating his gravelly voice. 

Jim, with his signature smile on his lips, slowly sat up and leaned his shoulder against Bones. “I might’ve convinced Carol to take your shift today,” he said and put his hand on Leonard’s thigh. “It’s Valentine’s day, after all.”

Bones sighed and swiped through a few more pages on his padd to make sure his shift definitely was taken before setting it down. “Do they even have Valentine’s day in space?” he grumbled and stood up, grunting with the impact on his knees. “Do I smell coffee?” he asked then, furrowing his brow. 

Sure enough, Jim stood up with a wide smile and pulled Bones out of their bedroom and into the small kitchen the captain’s quarters had attached to a living room. A pot of coffee was already bubbling and gurgling on the counter right next to a round metal cover that made Bones frown again. 

“When did you get up?” he asked and looked at Jim. He realized then that Jim’s breath wasn’t the pungent sour of sleep, instead it was mint overlayed with sweet orange juice. 

Jim shrugged. “A bit ago. I haven’t had a chance to spoil you on Valentine’s day yet, so I figured… I might as well, y’know? No klingons or vulcans or half vulcans are going to take me from you today,” he said, his face like the sun with how warm Bones felt watching him speak. “Now go eat. I didn’t cook for nothing.” 

Jim bumped Bones with his hip and Leonard walked over to the counter. He lifted the metal cover off of the plate and hummed softly as the savory scent of bacon and eggs hit his nose. Jim was already getting two mugs out of a cabinet and pouring coffee in them, so Leonard just took his plate and a fork and sat down at the small table Jim had gotten put in an empty part of the living room. It was only room enough for two, but that was all it had to do. 

Two chairs, four feet, and the flat of the table stayed steady as Jim leaned over to steal a bite of food from Bones’ plate, and Bones paused with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth to frown at him. 

“Did you eat?” Bones asked, and Jim nodded. 

“Yeah, but it’s fun to mess with you,” he retorted and took another bite. 

Leonard snorted and took a sip of coffee. “You’re a real adventure, kid.”

“Just wait until you see what else I have planned,” Jim said mischievously. “I promise you’re gonna love it.”

Bones was skeptical, but finished eating without argument. “Alright, what’s up next?”

“Well, we gotta get clean,” Jim said, the small playful smile that had been playing at his lips throughout the whole meal finally spreading wide, his lightly freckled cheeks going round.

Leonard rolled his eyes and put his fork on his plate, carrying both of his dishes into the kitchen and setting them in the sink before leaning against the counter. “So we’re showering?” he asked.

Jim shook his head, and again, just like when he brought Bones into the kitchen for breakfast, took his hand wordlessly and started walking him towards their bathroom. 

Bones knew Jim had better quarters than most of the crew, even most of the command staff (including him) but he hadn’t realized before that Jim could just do anything to alter his quarters. Now, of course, upon seeing the huge bathtub that had been installed in his quarters, Leonard understood just how much Jim could do. 

Jim turned on the water and squirted a soap that smelled distinctly of lavender under the spray as the tub filled up. Then, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Bones. Bones kissed him, smiling against his husband’s lips, and wrapped his arms around him. They were both just in soft, old t-shirts from the academy and Ole Miss and boxers, and Jim slid his hands under Bones’ shirt in the back. 

“Mmm,” Bones hummed and pulled him closer, letting his forehead drop down to rest on Jim’s shoulder. They were both warm and soft, their touches and movements languid and sleepy. Leonard’s hands rested on Jim’s lower back and just slightly dipped under the waistband of his boxers, slowly. The water pouring into the tub muffled all the other sounds in the room, so Bones could just focus on how warm Jim’s skin was on his (like a leather seat after the Georgia sun touches it for a few hours in early fall) and how soft Jim’s hands were against him (like the velvety, silky fur of a dog’s ear).

“Mmm, Bones,” Jim said after a few minutes of the two of them standing like this, just holding each other and breathing. “The tub is ready.” Leonard slowly let go of Jim, lifting his head and opening his eyes. He blinked away the blur until he could see Jim taking off his shirt and turning the water off. 

Bones did the same, the two of them stripping in the quiet room until Jim stepped over to a panel on a wall and pushed a few things until quiet, calming music was playing while they got in the tub. Jim slid in first, pressing himself into the thinner end of the ovular shape, and then Leonard got in so he could rest his back against Jim’s chest. 

The water was hot, almost burning Leonard’s skin initially as he got in, and Jim’s warm hands were almost cool against his skin. He closed his eyes again, still sleepy even despite the time he was able to sleep in thanks to Jim, and focused on what he could feel. 

Soon enough, Jim was peppering kisses across Bones’ shoulders and neck, stopping every now and then to press a wetter, harder kiss. Bones pressed back into Jim’s body, feeling himself getting aroused at the touches and presses of wet lips and wet hands across his chest and neck. 

He opened his eyes again and grabbed Jim’s hand, pulling it down under the water before releasing it. Jim got his message, as he always did, and wrapped his fingers around Bones’ cock. They both moved so slowly, Leonard grinding back against Jim in the hot, sweet smelling water and Jim slowly pulling Leonard apart with jerks of his hand and presses of teeth on veins until they were both as hot as the water.

This was probably due to the fact that by the time they both finished, the water had cooled quite a bit, so they both got out and dried off, putting on proper pajama pants and clean t-shirts that Jim had conveniently set out for them on the counter. 

“Well, what’s next?” Bones asked Jim, who glanced at the same panel he had used to change the music. 

“The next one is scheduled, so we’re gonna have to waste a little more time before we can-” Jim was interrupted by Bones kissing him again, quick and sweet. 

“C’mon, we have a couch,” Bones said, and Jim laughed but followed him to the couch.

By the time the alarm went off for their next event, Jim’s lips were puffier and Bones was breathing a little heavier. 

“Take a minute to calm down, you’re not gonna wanna look sexed at all for this part,” Jim said as he tapped away on his padd, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Then, the padd rung with the recognizable sound of a video call. Bones frowned, but his frown disappeared immediately when Jim accepted the call.

“Hey Uncle Jim!” a 12 year old girl grinned, her brown hair in a braid down the side of her head and her hazel-green eyes twinkling just like Leonard’s were want to do.

“Jo,” Leonard breathed and quickly moved so that he was in view of the camera. “Hey, baby,” he said, a grin spreading across his face. Jim held the padd so that Joanna could see both of them easier and Leonard was more in view.

“Hey dad! Surprise,” Joanna said, bouncing up and down a little in her seat. “How’s space?”

Bones rolled his eyes and laughed. “You know the answer to that, Joey,” he said, and she laughed as well.

“He hasn’t thrown up in a while, even when we stopped on Yorktown,” Jim said and elbowed Bones, making Joanna laugh. 

“Hey, I resent that. I’m not that bad anymore, and I take medication for my motion sickness,” he said, shaking his head. 

Joanna’s smile grew wider. “Oh, I was getting carsick the other day and mom said that I reminded her so much of you ‘it hurt’. Those were her words,” she said, and Jim laughed. Bones shook his head affectionately at how excited his daughter was. 

“She sure is something. But Joanna, how are you doing? How’s school?” Leonard asked, leaning forward to look at his kid better. Joanna launched into an epic about how her friend’s boyfriend was doing something, and Leonard listened, but he also felt a deep… something in his gut that he couldn’t place. He wished he could be with her to see all these things she was talking about, take her to her middle school dance, and go to daddy daughter bagel breakfast that apparently Jocelyn had crashed because “divorced moms don’t get enough credit”. Even Joanna knew that was dumb, she had remarried. 

The call went by like nothing, and by the end of it, Leonard’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Jim hadn’t spoken much, and Bones could tell that he was trying to give him as much time as possible with his daughter. 

“I gotta go to bed, my bedtime is coming up,” Joanna said, and Leonard felt a stabbing longing in his chest.

“Alright Joey, I’ll call you as soon as I can, okay? I love you,” he said, his voice nearly breaking. It always did at the end of these calls. 

“I love you too, daddy. And you, Uncle Jim!” she smiled and waved. “Bye!” she grinned and ended the call after Jim and Bones both said goodbye back.

Immediately, Bones grabbed Jim and pulled him into a tight hug. Jim, after a split second’s pause, hugged him back. 

“I love you,” Bones mumbled into Jim’s neck. 

“I love you too, Bones,” Jim replied. “Don’t worry, we’re not done yet. We still have dinner, and-”

“This was the best thing you could’ve gotten me and you know it,” Leonard interrupted as he pulled away, a smile still lingering on his face. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Jim said and smiled too. “Now c’mon, there’s a bottle of wine and an episode of that Andorian show you like waiting for us.”


End file.
